


You're like a Black Cat

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Rarepairs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Maybe that’s what I am, he thinks. A stupid black cat that falls in love with people who already have their hearts on reserve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makichansenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/gifts).



     Kuroo has the worst luck with relationships. At least, he’d like to think so. It’s better than thinking about all the ways he’d fucked up a perfectly good relationship. Three times.

 

     The first time, it had been Suga. Kuroo had always known that Suga wasn’t a hundred percent involved in their relationship – he looked at Kageyama like he’d hung the moon, but Kageyama looked at Hinata that way and Kuroo, well. Kuroo was there.

 

     And, if there was one thing Kuroo was good at, it was pretending. So, he pretended Suga’s pretty brown eyes were always directed at him, rather than side-eying the younger setter. He pretended not to notice when Suga scrolled through Kageyama’s Instagram with a dopey look on his face.

 

     Most importantly, he pretended like he hadn’t seen it coming when he caught Suga and Kageyama kissing before a match. (But he did, so instead of getting angry, he handed Kageyama the flowers and told him to give them to Suga and to treat him well. After all, all Kuroo ever wanted was to see Suga happy. It just sucked that it couldn’t be him that did it. A lot.)

 

     After their break-up, Kenma pretended like he couldn’t hear Kuroo cry when he thought he was alone. He also pretended that he wasn’t just a bad replacement for Suga after he left. (But he was, and Kuroo and Kenma pretended like everything was fine until it was again.)

 

     Akaashi had come after Kenma. He worried that the result would be the same, that Akaashi would walk away the moment Bokuto was done dating Hinata. (The two broke up when Bokuto went away to college, but Akaashi stayed.)

 

     Kuroo and Akaashi tried long-distance. Akaashi could their connection straying, and fraying at the seams as time passed. Kuroo couldn’t, and he went back to pretending when Akaashi and Bokuto’s relationship status changed at the same time.

 

     Now, he has Oikawa buried against his shoulder as they watch a horror movie he’d insisted on. There’s a black cat on screen, and Kuroo can feel himself worrying again.

_Maybe that’s what I am_ , he thinks. _A stupid black cat that falls in love with people who already have their hearts on reserve._

 

     But it’s _him_ that Oikawa’s clinging to, and it’s _him_ who the setter dragged along to Trick or Treat with. It was him who was endearingly exasperated when Oikawa ignored his advice to stop eating so much candy, and, for now, it’s worth it.

 

     If Oikawa decides to run off with Iwaizumi later, well, then, that’s fine.

 

     After all, Kuroo just wants him to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do intend to write 31 Halloween themed rarepair one shots. Why? Because I have no self-respect. 
> 
> BUT if you have rarepairs you want to see written for it, hit me up [on Tumblr.](http://xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Seriously, if I have to keep asking my friends it's just gonna be OiKuro hell for the next thirty some days.


End file.
